Return to me
by PolkaRainbows
Summary: Aang must go to another journey. Toph waits and remembers. ugh, i just suck at these summaries Taang. Oneshot. R


Here ya go! this idea kept bothering my head for a while so i decided to give it to ya!

* * *

Toph sat alone in the balcony of a room in the Earth palace of Ba Sing Se. Winds caressed her face lightly. And with each brush, her heart sank. She missed him so much. And when she meant him, she meant Aang, **Avatar **Aang. Oh how heart ached for his single touch, or to hear his voice. She remembered ever so well. How they became so separated. 

_Flashback_

_Toph was in the same balcony, her face wearing anger, sorrow, anxiousness, and above all, fear. Then she felt faint vibrations coming. Aang. She took a deep breath and stood up, waiting. Then he arrived. Aang looked at her sadly. He sighed and walked towards her. She waited silently. He took a deep breath and said_

"_The World Council has decided."_

_Aang just stopped there, he couldn't bear telling her. She impatiently shouted._

"_Decided?! Decided what Aang!!??"_

_Aang took another deep breath._

"_They...They decided I cannot settle down until I fully accomplished balance in the world."_

_Toph felt angry tears come to her eyes quickly._

"_But…but you already have brought balance!! What, are you the butler or something?!??! Why cant the do that?!?!?" She shouted_

"_I know! I've already defeated Fire Lord Ozai and they still want me to finish off the smallest of rebels! Why cant they do that! I'm not the only who can fight!!" Aang shouted with as much anger._

_Gusts of wind and shakes of earth could be felt around Ba Sing Se. Many looked around worriedly. But they calmed down. The __**Avatar**__ was in the city after all. _

_Back at the palace, the two were starting to calm down Heavy breathing would be heard._

_The closed their eyes and held each other. Toph's head resting lightly on Aang's chest while his hands wrapped around her waist. Toph sniffed_

"_Why can't __**we **__have our peace?" Toph said sadly._

"_I just don't know Toph…"Aang replied as sadly._

"_Cant you just say no?"_

"_Because its my duty and it may bring harm to us all, not to mention that it may bring balance out…" _

_They fell silent once more, enjoying each other's company while they can. _

"_When do you have to leave?" Toph asked in a voice that was barely audible._

"_Tomorrow morning"_

_A few more silent moments came. Aang whispered._

"_Until then, let's make it worthwhile."_

_He lifted her chin up and kissed her with so much love and passion. Toph returned the kiss without any hesitation. They parted and locked eyes. They kissed once more but with more passion held. Aang led them inside the room and towards the bed. Once they fell, Aang stood up and closed the doors and curtains with airbending. He once again focused on the earthbender on the bed. Her hand reached for him. Lips met once more and the two spent a night filled with love._

_ ----------------------  
_

_Toph woke up to a knock on the door. Aang stood up, he pulled on some pants and walked towards the door. Aang opened the door to see a messenger standing there. The messenger's eyes looked at Aang, who was shirtless, and to Toph who was in the bed, covered only with a blanket. _

"_State your business." Aang said._

_The messenger jumped._

"_The...the c-c-council has sent me to wake you and to tell you that you should be departing soon." the messenger said._

"_Tell them that I will arrive at the entrance soon Now go." Aang said with much power in his voice._

_He slammed the door and sighed. He turned to Toph, who was now putting on her chest wrappings. He walked behind her and held her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, once more._

"_I have to go soon." Aang said quietly_

_She nodded. They let go and both continued to dress up. When finished, they walked towards the entrance. There was a large crowd cheering, wanting to see the Great Avatar depart. Appa was there, being loaded by many servants with the necessary items. There was Sokka, Suki and Katara, all looking very solemn. At the side was the Earth King and the World council. The King looked solemn like Sokka, Suki and Katara, but the council looked as if they liked the idea._

"_Its time Avatar" one of the council members said gruffly._

_Sokka, Suki, Katara and the Earth King walked to Aang. _

"_Were so sorry Aang." Katara said tearfully_

"_Very sorry, we tried our best" the Earth King said solemnly._

"_Its alright. I know you did." Aang said quietly. He looked back at Toph, who was now being argued with a general._

"_Please take care of her for me. She may not need it, but please do" Aang said quietly._

"_We will Aang. We'll make sure she's in the best condition when you come back" Sokka said firmly._

"_It's a promise." Suki said._

"_Thank you." Aang said gratefully._

_Aang walked to Toph, the general left immediately. Toph's scowl was still evident. She sighed and calmed down. Aang once again held her chin up and held her close._

"_I will return .Please wait for me." He whispered._

_The crowd was now hushed as they watched the couple. Toph tears poured freely._

"_I will, just hurry."_

"_I will. It's a promise"_

_Their lips met once more. The crowd looked surprised at the sudden display. The couple parted lips and Toph handed Aang something._

_A headband. __**Her **__headband_

"_Please keep this with you Aang" she whispered._

"_I'll never let it go." _

_Aang kissed her on the forehead and started to walk to Appa, he airbended himself to Appa's head and looked at Toph once more. Toph "looked" at him as well._

"_I love you" he whispered._

_Her sharp ears heard it._

"_I love you too." _

_Aang didn't hear it, but he saw it come out of her lips. He smiled at her and nodded to his friends._

"_Yip yip"_

_And the beast flew off. Sokka, Suki, Katara, and the king walked to her._

"_He'll be alright" Suki said._

"_I know that." Toph said_

"_We'll be there for you Toph, remember that" Katara said warmly_

"_I know, that's why I love you guys." Toph said with a joking smile._

_She" looked" at the sky and whispered._

"_Hurry home Aang."_

_Up on the bison, Aang looked down at the palace, and then to the headband tied on his wrist._

"_Hold on Toph, it'll be quick."_

_End of Flashback_

Toph sighed. Its been 7 months since Aang left. A message has been sent, that the Avatar would be returning at last. Toph waited everyday, always stomping her feet to feel any familiar vibrations of Aang. A gust of wind blew. She smiled and placed a hand on her growing belly.

"Hey, wait for daddy to show those tricks off." Toph said warmly as she rubbed her bulging belly.

Another gust came. This time, it was followed with a set of light vibrations. Toph turned around quickly, but nearly fell in doing so. The man jumped off the balcony railing and caught her before she fell. He looked at her, grinning.

"You wouldn't want to hurt our baby now." Aang said, grinning crazily.

Toph smirked.

"No, especially when the papa finally came back" She said as she fully launched at him. They kissed. Oh how both felt to be at each other's arms once more. Then Toph suddenly pulled back.

Aang looked at her worriedly

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly

Toph smiled.

"Its nothing. Your kid just decided it would be fun to kick his mommy"

"Can I?" Aang asked uncertainly.

Toph took his hand and placed it on her belly. Aang smiled as he felt a kick.

"He's definitely our child"

* * *

REVIEW! hope you liked it! 


End file.
